Inductors can be used for various applications, such as filters in circuits, energy storage components, reactors to depress voltage, switching current limiters, transformers, etc. In an example, a transformer can be formed from a first inductor and a second inductor. The transformer can transfer electrical energy from a first circuit to a second circuit using magnetic flux generated between the first inductor and the second inductor.